Becoming Hera
by Love-Life-are-based-on-trust
Summary: Summary inside. Rated T because I don't know where this is going. might become M.
1. Chapter 1

** Hey, guys! Sorry for taking forever to write but 2nd marking period began at school and studying has taken a lot of free time. But Hey, I got like 6 school awards and 3 sports awards. **

**So, This story is about why Hera married Zeus. Yeah she was raped by him but before, during, and after that. Hope you like it!**

_Prologue_

Zeus was sitting in his mortal house that Gaia had given him for his success. He was trying to write a letter to Poseidon about their positions but all he could think about was his younger sister, the one named Hera, who had gone to Oceanus' house to live after the war. He had seen her a week ago. Her beautiful chocolate hair fall to her hip, her beautiful peacock green eyes shining,her white marble skin and her melodious laugh, he couldn't forget her.

He walked out of the house and went to the beach. There he sat on the hot sand and thought of how to tell Poseidon in a letter that Zeus chose the sky instead of the sea to be the destination for Olympus. He fell asleep so never saw Hera walking past him. He didn't know that it would be the last time he saw her in 2,000 years. But worst, he never felt her lips against his that night.

* * *

So many years passed and so many lives changed. Zeus married Metis. Themis just went away after she had the Horae and so did Leto after she had Apollo and Artemis. Demeter had Persephone after a heated night with Zeus and now she was trying to marry him, but Zeus rejected her. And Hera, who knew where Hera was. Poseidon looked all over his seas and never found her. Hades, with the help of Hestia, looked all over the Underworld and never found her. Demeter looked all over earth and never found her. Zeus look all over the skies and never found her. Even Gaia looked all over Tartarus and never found her. What nobody knew was that she was not on Earth, not in Sea, not in the Sky, not in Tartarus, but in Heaven.


	2. After the Giant War

If I should die before I wake, it's because you took my breath away. Losing you is living in a world with no air

Jordin Sparks - No air

He's sitting next to her bed, regretting every word he said. She is laying on the bed, not moving, ice cold like an ice sculpture. All you were able to hear was breathing, but who's? He got up and sat next to her on the bed. He held his breath only to hear silence filling the room. He took a deep breath, his eyes filled with tears as he took her hand. Her ice cold skin made him tremble. She should have woken up by now, she had to. He closed his eyes and counted to ten over and over again. He didn't know what his was expecting to happen. His heart to stop beating or her to wake up? Then he stopped counting. He opened his eyes and stared at his wife. He finally whispered," Say something, I'm giving up on you."

He saw their matching rings. Both shining in glory in the fading light. So similar but so different in a way. He touched hers and cried out in surprise. Her ring was ring was colder than her skin. He screamed to the sky. Metis was dead and their love had died with her. There were no more excuses. No more lies to tell himself. Metis was gone and had taken their marriage with her.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't get to you," where Zeus' last words to her. But she never answered him. He always felt guilty. She never forgave him. He gave Metis a last kiss, wiped off his tears and went to see 2 year old Athena. He would erase all of her memories of Metis after the funeral. Metis' name was never spoken in Olympus and after so many years, Metis was the unspoken Queen who failed to bear Zeus a son. But who thought his first love would com back and greet him with her peacock green eyes and long brown hair.

He saw Athena running to him, waiting for him to tell her Metis was still alive. But he couldn't lie to her anymore. He couldn't lie to himself. When he didn't answer, the sweet 2 year old fell on her knees and cried for her lost mother. For Zeus he was never able to laugh from his heart again. His smiles were fake until she came back.

* * *

"And I walk in the room to see Triton getting breast feed and I said, 'Daddy's little boy. You are going to grow up to be just like your Daddy.'" Laughers filled the living room. Hestia and Demeter were laughing with tears while Poseidon and Hades were smiling at the girls. Zeus was probably the only one thinking. He was thinking about Athena's future now that Metis never existed.

"I don't get it," Athena's voice was heard.

"You will when you learn when babies come from," Poseidon answered. Just then, Gaia came in smiling. It was rare when she ever came to Olympus, and even rarer when she came smiling. She lived in a better palace in this place called Heaven.

"I have something you've been looking for a long time. I had her all her along," she said. " Hera, come her sweetheart." Hera came in. Her hair fell about 5 inches below her shoulders, her peacock green eyes shining, and her lips curved into a beautiful sweet smile showing her pearly white teeth. To Zeus, she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Missed me?" Was the only thing she was able to say about their shocked faces. Hestia was the first to speak, " No shit, Sherlock! Do you think we searched everywhere we could for you?" She yelled between tears.

After catching up on everything that happened, Zeus finally asked," Grandmother, why would you ever take Hera and not tell us?"

"Well, I was worried. She is the most naturally spoiled one." Then, she put her hands over Athena's ears." And one of the only two girls that are still virgins." Zeus', Poseidon's, Hades' and Demeter's mouth fell. Gaia, Hestia and Hera laughed. Zeus couldn't help but realize how different Hera's laugh was.

"That's not the only, reason, is it? In fact, I don't think those were any real reasons at all." He said. Gaia and Hera stopped laughing. They were frowning.

"Athena, go to your room please," Gaia said. Athena got up from her seat and hugged Hera." It was nice meeting you, Auntie." She said and ran to her room. Naturally, that would have made Hera at least smile. But, her face was covered by a mask of misery.

**AN: Hey, guys. I know it's been a very long time but I had to write and rewrite this chapter about 5 times. Whenever I would finish, it would have too much information to be a cliffhanger. trust me, I asked my English teachers to help me and they are literatures nerds (once, when one of them was walking in the hallway, I actually yelled " English Nerd Alert! Mr L walking by!". Anyways, it is a cliffhanger! Oh, joy! I know. It sucks! I am so sorry! But it is called good writing. I know I might have misspelled some things but Hey! Give me a break! I came to America 2 years ago from Greece, so don't you judge me! But seriously, sorry guys.**

**PS: Sorry for the last cliffhanger.**

**Actually, not! Hahaha!**

**But seriously, I love you guys.**

**(source: A/N from HoH)**


End file.
